The long lost memory
by HatsuneMiku12
Summary: Miku and Kaito are childhood friends, but Kaito moved away. Then Miku got into an accident. All of her memories of Kaito are gone. What will happen if they met again? Sorry guys..I'm not good at summary stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

**Good day Guys! This is my first story EVER so please have mercy! Enjoy!**

***Flash Back***

"_Hey Miku check this out!" Miku turned around as she saw a blue haired boy came near her. The boy grinned then threw his palm up in the air, with flower petals flying around like rain. Miku look surprised then laugh. They both played out on the field of flowers…._

***End of Flashback***

Miku P.O.V

I woke up immediately. "What was that? A dream? I think I've had that dream before… It seemed so real. It's like I've been there before…Hmm I can't explain somehow," I spoke to myself. Oh well, it was just a dream, whatever.

I jumped off from the top bunk bed and almost scared my going-to-be-8th-grade sister, Yuki, off her head. I just laughed…Yup I'm like that. I changed to my uniform and ran to my twin brother's room.

"WAKE UP MIKUO! Today is the first day of school, you wouldn't want to be late!" I called out. I'm so excited! I just moved here and I don't know if I can make any friends…Ugh. That thought just ruined the perfect start to my day.

Yuki P.O.V

I heard a noise then I looked up from my bed. WHAT THE FUDGE?! I saw Miku, my older sister, jump off the top of her bed like always, she scares me sometimes.-.- "Hey wait! I didn't even finish changing yet!"I called after her. I tried to catch up to her, but she was moving too fast. Geez what kind of sister is she?!

Mikuo P.O.V

Argh, so noisy! Can't Miku be more quiet, it's like…8:00 AM?! WHAT THE?! IT'S THAT LATE ALREADY?! CRAP I HAVE TO GO! "WAIT FOR ME, MIKU!" I yelled.

Normal P.O.V

Miku, Mikuo and Yuki were walking to school together. All they knew is that this school is a famous private school that goes from K-12. The three of them suddenly felt nervous as they approached the entrance. The fancy plaque "VOCALOID PRIVATE SCHOOL" was hanging above the doorway. They all went in.

"Hm...I got into class 9-A. How about you, Yuki?" Miku asked as she examining the class schedule.

"8-A for me~!" Yuki said sounded so hyper suddenly.

"Cool! I'm in your class, Miku!" Mikuo said. The siblings said good luck to each other and went off to their new classes.

Miku P.O.V

'_Ughh I feel so nervous right now…What kind of classmates will I have? Bullies? Or friendly?'_ I was too busy thinking about this that I didn't watch where I was going. "Watch out, Miku!" I heard Mikuo yell. I accidentally bumped right into someone. Great, on my first day, too…

I quickly got up and bowed my head down "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I said quickly. I'm scared... I don't want to look up.

"It's okay! It's not like it's going to kill me!" a voice said. I looked up. My eyes met with a very energetic girl, with short blonde hair and a cute white bow on her head. "I'm Rin!" she said. "Kagamine Rin. What's your name? Are you in 9th grade too?"

"Miku, Hatsune Miku and yes I'm a 9th grader." I replied in a soft voice.

"And your name is?" Rin turned to my brother.

"I'm Miku's twin brother, Hatsune Mikuo," Mikuo grinned.

"Wow, you guys are twins too?! No wonder why you guys look so alike!"Rin exclaimed. She sounded even more hyper. She was about to say something else, but a boy came up and she stopped. He looked exactly like Rin, with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and white headphones around his neck. "Oh LEN! Look! I found twins! Awesome, right?!" Rin said excitedly. Len look surprised while Mikuo and I were confused by Rin and this new boy named Len.

"Ahem, let me start over!" Rin stated. "I'm Kagamine Rin, and this is Kagamine Len, my TWIN brother" She pointed at the blonde boy. Then she turned to Len. "Len this is my friend Hatsune Miku and her TWIN brother, Mikuo," she explained. Len smiled and waved at us. We waved back. "Hey Miku, Mikuo, want to hang out with us from now on?" Rin asked. "Since you just transferred we can show you around the school!"

"Sure! We'd love to!" Mikuo and I replied at the same time.

_'Wait… How did she know that we just moved here? IS THIS GIRL PSYCHIC OR SOMETHING?!'_ I suddenly thought.

Oh well, must be a coincidence.

**That's it for my first chapter! I hope you guys like it. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Miku P.O.V**

As Rin opened the classroom door, I could hear all the noise coming from inside. Mikuo and I followed Rin and Len as they walked up to a blonde haired girl and a blonde haired boy who was standing beside her.

"LENKAAA! RINTOOO!~~~" Rin yelled across the room as she ran over to the girl named Lenka and the boy named Rinto. "Miku, Mikuo, I would like you guys to meet my cousin, Lenka, and her twin brother Rinto. Awesome! Now we have the Triple Twins!" Rin started jumping around as Len, Mikuo, and I walked over.

"Rin, you need to calm down!" Len said, and he started to chase after Rin to try and calm her down. While that was happening (-.-||), I examined Lenka and Rinto. Both of them sure look alike. Lenka had long hair tied back in a ponytail and Rinto looked kind of tall.

"Hello, my name is Kagamine Lenka, nice to meet you." Lenka introduced herself.

"And my name is Kagamine Rinto, nice to meet you!" Rinto said cheerfully.

"He looks really mature, but don't let him fool you. He's a class clown like Len sometimes," Lenka added in.

"Be quiet Lenka!" Rinto yelled. To me, he looked kind of embarrassed.

"Well it's true right?" his sister laughed.

"Oh…um… my name is Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you too Lenka, Rinto." I replied back.

"I'm Hatsune Mikuo! Miku's twin brother! Nice to meet you!" Mikuo grinned as he shook Lenka's hand and gave Rinto a high five. He was suddenly acting so comfortable around them.

"DING!" The bell rang and everyone got into their seat. Mikuo sat behind me, Len's in front of me and on both of his sides are Lenka and Rinto. Rin sit on my left side and a blue haired boy sit on my right side. Oh wait... he looked familiar… but from where? Suddenly my head hurt extremely bad and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Miku! Are you okay?!" I heard Rin whispered to me.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine. Thanks for asking-"

"Class! My name is Luka Megurine and I will be your homeroom teacher this year, I will also teach you math and history. Alright! Let's quiet down so I can take attendance!" Ms. Megurine said as she started to take attendance. "Okay, transfer students, please come up here when I call your name. Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune, Kaito Shion!" Mikuo and I stood up and walked to the front of the class. I noticed the blue haired boy had stood up as well and followed us. So I guess he's Kaito Shion...

"Miku, Mikuo, Kaito please introduce yourselves to the class." Ms. Megurine said.

"My name is Hatsune Miku…Um nice to meet you guys…" I said nervously. Seriously, I hate doing this. Standing in front of the class and talking. It makes me feel so awkward.

"My name is Hatsune Mikuo, Miku's twin brother, if any of you guys haven't noticed!" Mikuo said in a cheerful voice. How can he do that? Speak so calmly in front of bunch of strangers? I made a mental note to get him to teach me.

"My name is Shion Kaito. It's a pleasure to work with you guys," Kaito introduced himself. I could hear the trembling in his words. I guess he's not really good at talking to people. Just like me.

**Kaito P.O.V**

When bell rang, the whole class got to their seats. I sat down at my desk and I noticed a teal haired girl sitting next to me. Her hair was really long, and it had been tied up in two ponytails, one on each side of her head. She reminds me of an old friend. It's too bad I didn't have any way to contact her after... Huhh, Miku. I just wish that a coincidence happens and I'm able to see you again.

"Okay, transfer students, please come up here when I call your name. Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune, Kaito Shion!" Ms. Megurine called out.

...

WAIT! DID SHE JUST SAY MIKU?! WHERE?! I looked around the classroom when I noticed a teal haired boy and the girl that sat next to me stand up and walked to the front of the classroom. 'Miku, I finally found you!' I thought. 'I was so worried that we'll never see each other again!'

I walked up the aisle and stood beside Miku.

"My name is Hatsune Miku…Um nice to meet you guys…" Miku said. Geez. What's with her? Still hasn't changed one bit. I remember her last time doing a presentation in pre-school. Still as scared as ever.

"My name is Hatsune Mikuo, Miku's twin brother, if any of you guys haven't noticed!" Mikuo smiled. Oh right. Mikuo, Miku's twin brother. He definitely HASN'T changed, even one tiny bit.

After that, it was my turn to introduce myself. But then I felt weird since Miku is standing right next to me. I'm usually very outspoken, but now I feel really shy. Like Miku.

"My name is Shion Kaito. It's a pleasure to work with you guys," I introduced myself. Oh god, since when did I start saying that? And Miku's looking at me. I feel so weird since I haven't seen her a long time.

But it's weird… Why is Miku acting like she doesn't know me? Did she forget about me? I hope not. Probably I changed too much and she doesn't recognize me. But she should recognize me by my name. Weird….

**Normal P.O.V**

"Alright, I need someone to show these three around the school. Anyone?" Ms. Megurine asked. Rin quickly raised her hand up. "Alright Rin please do so," Ms. Megurine said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Rin ran up to Miku, Mikuo, and Kaito. She led them all out of the classroom. Then Rin turned to us and asked "So where do you guys want to visit first?"

"Hmm…Um…How about the library? I want to do some research for stuff." Miku asked first.

"Alright then, the library it -" Rin got interrupted by Mikuo.

"No Miku! You always go to the library! How about the gym?" Mikuo said loudly.

"But…" Miku looked over at Kaito "Fine, you win Mikuo. The gym it is."

"YIPPY!" Mikuo danced around and Miku just signed.

Rin lead them around the school until the bell rang for lunch.

"Whoops, I guess we'll stop right here. If you guys need help, just ask me!" Rin said, and Kaito thanked her and left.

"…Hey Miku…Don't you remember that boy?" Mikuo asked after Rin also left to find Len, Lenka, and Rinto.

"Huh? Who? Kaito? I never met him. Why you ask?" Miku replied, feeling a little confused about Mikuo's question.

"Oh…Nevermind then. Let's go get some lunch!" Mikuo pulled Miku to the cafeteria.

"Slow down! It's not going to kill you if you wait in line, you know!" Miku said, trying to slow Mikuo down.

After Miku and Mikuo left, Kaito walked to where they just stood and looked at Miku.

"Why…Why don't you remember me? What actually happened? You can't forget about me that easily, we were the best friends ever. Why, Miku?" Kaito asked himself, feeling disappointed that he finally met Miku again, but she totally forgot about him.

**That's it for this chapter guys! Hope you guys like it. Please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Sorry about the late update! I've had writer's block, and I've been busy with school stuffs (-. -). Anyway~~ Enjoy! ON WITH THE SHOW! (Story whatever)**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring!" The alarm went off as Miku resisted getting out of the bed. She opened her eyes and reached to turn off the alarm. She kept staring at the ceiling and closed her eyes, then opened them and stared at the ceiling again.

"Today is the day huh?" She whispered to herself and got up to change into her uniform and get ready for school.

Miku walked to the kitchen, where Yuki jumped up and hugged Miku tightly. Mikuo walked up to her and gave her a bouquet of roses.

"Happy Birthday Miku!" Yuki yelled really loud, like she wanted the whole world to hear.

"Happy Birthday Miku! You are 15 years old now, congratulations," Mikuo said calmly. "Sorry Mom and Dad aren't here to celebrate your birthday."

"It's alright Mikuo, I don't really care if we celebrate it or not. I'm fine as long as you guys are with me," Miku smiled and sat down for breakfast with her siblings.

**Miku P.O.V**

"Sorry Mom and Dad aren't here to celebrate your birthday," Mikuo said with a kind of sad tone. I just smiled at him. Our parents started to work overseas after the day we moved here and it's been like this for a long time, so I'm used to it now.

"It's alright Mikuo, I don't really care if we celebrate it or not. I'm fine as long as you guys are with me," I said and sat down for breakfast with Yuki and Mikuo.

We all walked to school together, almost immediately bumping into the Kagamines, my friends that I made the other day when we first transferred to school. Rin, Len, Rinto, Lenka… they're all really nice and I'm really lucky to have them as my friends.

"GOOD MORNING, MIKU!" Rin yelled and ran straight to me, giving me one of her deadly hugs. Ouch… I can hear my bones crack. (I wondered if Rin and Yuki are long lost sister somehow, with their hugging prowess.)

"Hey I want to ask, is today some kind of special day?" she asked me, and I turned to Mikuo and Yuki, they look kind of terrified. This girl is definitely psychic.

"Actually… You're right!" Yuki exclaimed, "Today IS a special day!"

"Huh? Who's this girl?" all of my friends asked. They had finally noticed Yuki.

"This is my little sister Yuki, she's an eighth grader," I introduced Yuki to the Kagamines. "Yuki this is Rin, Len, Rinto, and Lenka. They're my friends I told you about the other day."

"Hello! I'm Yuki Hatsune! Nice to meet you all!" Yuki said in an energetic voice.

"AWWW! SHE IS SO CUTE!" Rin, who sounded more hyper, ran up to Yuki and hugged her so tight that I think Yuki needed to go to the hospital. Sorry, Yuki. *Sigh*

We all walked to school together, and when we reached the school entrance, Yuki said goodbye and joined her friends.

"Ahem… You guys go ahead to class first, I need to do something really fast. Bye!" I told my friends. Since we got to school early, I was thinking about going to the library to borrow some books.

"Ah, Kaito!" I saw Kaito at the checkout desk. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Miku" Kaito said happily, he's in a really good mood. I think. "You need me to help carry those books?" Kaito offered a hand.

"It's alright, you have your own books to carry," I declined. It's really weird for a classmate to carry things for me.

And the strangest thing is that I have this feeling that I met him before, a long time ago. But I just can't remember! What's this feeling? I feel sick and dizzy. I don't have energy to walk anymore. My head hurts, everything is swirling in a circle…

"MIKU! MIKU!" I heard Kaito's voice as everything faded away….

**Normal P.O.V**

Miku opened her eyes and found that she's in the nurse's office.

'Who carried me here? Why am I here in the first place?' Miku thought.

"Is she okay?" I heard Mikuo's voice.

"I don't know. She fainted when we were walking out of the library," Kaito answered. I was about to open my mouth to answer until Mikuo spoke.

"Hey Kaito, you remember me right?" he asked with concern, as if Kaito is his brother or something.

'What does he mean by "remember"?' I thought this was our first time meeting Kaito. We DID meet before? Why can't I remember?! It's useless…Trying to remember only made my head hurt more. 'I'll just pretend I'm still asleep so I can hear what's going on,' Miku thought.

"Of course I remember you, are you kidding?! I just didn't have a chance to talk to you, that's all. Plus, weird things happened to Miku so I just stayed silent until I find out what's going on. What happened to her, anyway? I'm really worried… It feels terrible for her to forget about me."

'I forgot about Kaito? But why...? I don't remember having a friend named Kaito before…' Miku was so confused that she thought she would explode.

"Well," Mikuo started "After you moved away, Miku got into a car accident and fell into a coma. We don't know why, but you're the only one she forgot about and I think it's because of the shock of you moving away."

"But then why don't you tell her? Why won't YOU tell her about her past?!" Kaito felt bad for blaming it on Mikuo, but he hated the idea of Miku growing up without ever thinking about him.

"I'm so sorry Kaito, I just thought- I don't want her to grow up suffering, a pain without her best friend. I'm so sorry…" Mikuo felt guilty, which calmed Kaito down.

"No, I'M sorry for blaming it on you, I just…" And suddenly Kaito punched into a wall, "I made up my mind, I'm going to help Miku to find her past and get our friendship back!"

"Kaito…" Miku whispered as she felt tears on her face, "Thank you…" as she fell asleep.

**Well, I think that's it for this chapter. Sorry for those short chapters…Just can't get any idea -.- Anyways thanks for reading and please reviews~**

**P.S: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
